<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crosses by ama_lafayette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708064">Crosses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_lafayette/pseuds/ama_lafayette'>ama_lafayette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crosses; A Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clear Lakes 44, ECKVA, Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Angst and Romance, Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Horror, Horror &amp; Romance, Psychological Horror, Romance, Slow Romance, Survival Horror, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_lafayette/pseuds/ama_lafayette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since it began to unravel the lives of innocent people. The Operator chose his puppet, Alex Kralie, to spread the effects and ailments of The Operator. Michelle Hawthorne, the new protagonist alongside Jessica Locke, continue to document their experiences, like their predecessors, Tim Wright, Jay Merrick, and Alex Kralie. Alex and Jay died near the end of the documented series, Marble Hornets. But that's what Tim had thought, Jay did die. But Alex? Did he really die or is it just a figment of his imagination or a hallucination? And Brian? Did he really die as well? Did he really die on impact from hitting the ground? Or did he land safely only to make it seem as if he hit the ground in a fatal manner? And what or who is behind Eckva?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Thomas | Hoody/Original Female Character, Jessica Locke/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crosses; A Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crosses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashback</p><p>The daylight dwindled, clouds passing overhead with the threat of a late afternoon storm. Michelle walked back outside from the corner store and ran to the car, "I got you some headache meds, Jess", she said, sliding into the car. "Thanks", Jessica replied as Michelle passed the medicine and a bottle of water to her. "Luckily, we aren't too far from a hotel, you know", Jessica added. "Yeah, We'll be able to stop for the night and get some rest", Michelle hummed, leaning back in the driver side seat and wiping rain from her face before starting the car and leaving the parking lot.</p><p>The ride was silent, aside from the engine and squeal of tires against wet pavement. The tires had to be changed, soon. The two arrived at the hotel, grabbed their things and got out of the car. Walking to the door and pulling it open, their duffle bags over their heads to keep the rain off. They exchanged talk about their plans, what they were going to do and the plans for the following days. Exhaustion in their eyes but many attempts to brighten the mood. The familiar feeling of being watched never ceased, no matter what they did or where they went. Tirelessly, they kept moving and tried so hard to remain out of reach of The Operator. For now, all they wanted was somewhere to rest. After getting a room and settling down for the night, Jessica turned the tv on. It emitted a faint static noise, the screen showing a colorful test card before flicking to whatever channel the last occupants had it on.</p><p>Michelle sat at the foot of her bed, watching the show. Jessica tuned out for a while, checking her phone to see if anything interesting had been uploaded to youtube. Michelle picked the remote up from the top of the tv, flicking through the channels before stopping on a strange channel. “Normal Eckva services have been interrupted to bring you an important service announcement. There will be a knock at the door. Do not open it. Stay inside today and watch TV. This is very important. This is very important. Keep looking at me, keep looking at me. Kee-keep...” “Eckva”, she said aloud, “That channel hasn’t been on the air in ages.” Jessica looked up at the tv, “It must be a satellite channel”, she replied, “regardless, it’s strange as hell.” “Yeah, I agree with you. I don’t like how it sounded…”, Michelle responded.</p><p>It was silent for a moment before Michelle asked “Is there anything on Youtube about Eckva?” Jessica replied with a hum, checking. She furrowed her eyebrows, her calm expression falling into a confused and panic expression. “Yeah, there is. Someone documented it and it only had 18 videos so far.” “Holy shit”, Michelle muttered. “Well, let’s not delve any deeper into Eckva”, Jess sighed, “We’ve got enough to deal with as is.” Michelle began to flick through channels again, to find something else just to take hers and Jessica’s minds off of Eckva, The Operator, and ToTheArk… Even if it was only temporary. “I’m gonna try to go to sleep”, Jessica yawned, laying down beside Michelle. “Good night” “Good night, love you.” “Love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>